Falling Apart
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Después de la muerte de su madre, del regreso de Bonnie y de que Stefan la abandone tras recuperar su humanidad, Caroline siente que su vida se desmorona. Por eso acude a la persona a la que nunca habría querido volver a ver: a Klaus Mikaelson. / Este fic ha sido creado para los desafío "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


No estoy muy segura de que me convenza cómo ha quedado esto... pero no se me ocurría otra manera de terminarlo sin sobrepasar las 800 palabras, así que me conformaré.

**#PALABRAS: **800

**AVISO: **Este fic ha sido creado para los desafío "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

**DISCLAIMER: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

**FALLING APART**

* * *

Caroline apenas recordaba el momento en el que recuperó su humanidad. Lo único que recordaba era que Stefan había desaparecido. Después de que su madre le hiciera volver, se marchó de Mystic Falls, como si lo que había pasado entre ellos no hubiera significado nada. Tal vez fuera verdad.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué había pasado entre ellos? Apenas nada. Ella simplemente había estado pillada por él desde hacía varios meses, hasta el punto de perdonarle por completo que la hubiera abandonado y que luego quisiera encasquetarle a su novia no-muerta. Y ahora, aun después de que él le contara que se había dado cuenta de que la amaba, la había dejado.

La rubia suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. New Orleans era una ciudad preciosa. Y también muy bulliciosa. Caroline se apartó del camino de una chica con una trompeta. Ni siquiera sabía qué se celebraba, pero por lo que la vampira había oído, era común que hubiera fiestas en esa ciudad.

No le importaba. Ella no estaba allí de turista. Ella iba de visita a un… amigo.

Le gustaba llamarlo amigo. Durante un largo tiempo, lo había considerado su mayor enemigo, pero luego… luego había sentido algo por él. No sabía qué era lo que la había atraído hacia él, hacia el híbrido original, pero se había encontrado a sus pies. Y se había resistido, todos lo sabían. Pero al final…

Esperaba no volver a verlo cuando tomó aquella decisión. La decisión de dejarse llevar por sus deseos y acostarse con Klaus Mikaelson.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a un edificio en el que le habían dicho que vivía el híbrido. Caminó a paso lento, intentando aparentar tranquilidad. No estaba tranquila, a decir verdad, se sentía a punto de estallar. Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era demasiado: la muerte de su madre, la vuelta de Bonnie, el alejamiento de Stefan…

Tuvo a tres licántropos a menos de un metro de ella en apenas dos segundos.

\- ¿Qué buscas aquí?-le preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Busco a Klaus Mikaelson. Somos… amigos.

No parecían muy dispuestos a creerle, pero la aparición del híbrido en cuestión le ahorró tener que decir nada más. Sonreía, y su sonrisa se amplió al ver a la rubia. Caroline no pudo evitar que otra sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

Escuchó el llanto de un bebé, y vio a Klaus girar la cabeza. Un bebé… ¿qué hacía un bebé allí? Caroline frunció el ceño todavía más al ver a Hayley, con el bebé en brazos. Bajó las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Caroline. Se marchó por donde había venido.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó la vampira, totalmente confusa. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Esa era Hope. Mi hija. Y de Hayley.

Claro. Porque eso tenía mucho sentido. Klaus estaba muerto, no podía procrear. ¿No?

Pero ahí estaba la prueba. Hope era una niña preciosa, y si Klaus la cuidaba, ciertamente tenía un motivo. Era su padre.

\- Venir aquí ha sido un error. Sería mejor que me marchara.

\- Charlemos, Caroline. Hay mucho que debo explicarte.

\- No me debes ninguna explicación-Caroline sentía cómo la histeria se apoderaba de ella-. No hay nada que explicar. Me marcho.

Se giró, pero se encontró cara a cara con Klaus. Había olvidado lo rápido que era. Con cuidado, casi como si esperara fragilidad de su parte, Klaus colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la cabeza, hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- Hayley está casada. Tenemos una hija, pero eso no significa nada. Y sé que no te debo explicaciones, pero aun así quiero dártelas. Porque eres importante para mí, amor, lo sabes-Caroline asintió con la cabeza, sin poder apartar la mirada del híbrido-. Ahora dime, ¿por qué has venido?

\- Mi madre ha muerto. Pero ese no es el motivo. Es que… mi vida se ha desmoronado, y no sé qué hacer. Apagué mi humanidad. Maté. Y… había empezado algo con Stefan. Pero él se marchó, y ahora me siento tan sola…

No había querido decirle tanto, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca sin control.

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué he acudido a ti. Sólo sé que necesito ayuda. Ayuda para volver a ser yo. Y me da la impresión de que tú eres de los pocos que me conoce de verdad.

Caroline sentía cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, intentando salir. Klaus sonrió, y ella no tuvo más remedio que responder a esa sonrisa. El híbrido le soltó la barbilla, pero no la dejó ir.

\- Te ayudaré en lo que quieras, Caroline.

\- Gracias, Klaus.

Klaus la besó, y ella le correspondió. Algo había cambiado en la chica. Ya no tenía miedo. Y estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
